


Three plus one

by Moonyro



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, how the FUcK do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: When Cerberus goes into heat, it's Lucifer's responsibility (She thinks, she owns them after all) to take care of them.
Relationships: Cerberus (Helltaker)/Lucifer (Helltaker)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Three plus one

Lucifer groaned.

It's her job, she's aware. Being the CEO of hell comes with a lot of responsibilities, and being one of few who actually cares, it sometimes gets stressing, and tiring, and a tad boring for her liking.

She wasn't aware of the whereabouts of her disciples, sorry, co-workers. She hadn't leave her office for a while now. They could be slacking off, and just the thought of it irritated her.

None of her guards were in the office. The long hall decorated with pillars that usually had fire on top of them were turned off. Only the soft, reddish light from hell itself lit the room. 

Her ass was sore from being in her seat for a few days now. Piles of documents made their way up to the ceiling, scattered papers were over the table and there was still some left before she finished everything. It has been a rough week for sure.

She heard three knocks on her door, each loud. Who could it be? Well she had an idea, only a few demons could make it sound like that.

"Come in," she announced.

The gigantic door slowly opened, creaking as it did. Lucifer cringed at the sound. The three of them were pushing against it, only going into the office through a small crack. Cerberus looked around the place quite curious before sprinting to her desk when they spotted Lucifer.

Lucifer backed further on her chair, fearing for her safety before being tackled straight up by the three of them. The first one leaped through the desk and going straight for her torso, the other on her legs, and the last one on her head. Just what she needed, more sore spots.

She tried to get them off her, failing miserably since they just clung harder. Lucifer just sat there, being rubbed and licked on her face. Any attempt to free herself resulted in the girls just aiming for another spots to hold themselves.

"Girls, what are you doing?" She said, a bit of irritation in her voice.

They didn't answer. Their hands soft hand rubbed up and down her limbs and her abdomen. Their pointy tails wagged from side to side and there was something soft in their eyes. Something that was just building up.

"Cerberus," said Lucifer, her voice steady.

"Cerberus," She called again this time with more force.

"CERBERUS!"

They released her, screaming startled. They stood in front of her, looking up with puppies eyes, which they were in some way.

Lucifer sighed, crossing her legs and looking up and down them. Their clothes were disheveled, and they looked desperate. It kind of gave her some idea of what was happening.

"What is that you need?"

Cerberus looked among them, as if deciding between themselves who is going to talk.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the gate?"

"Yes," the three of them said.

"Then?"

They looked at each other, smiling, before jumping on Lucifer once again. Lucifer squeaked before her pleads for help were muffled by one of the sisters.

Yes, it probably was what Lucifer was thinking. And it was a pain.

Cerberus had gone in heat. It was something normal that happened, them being technically dogs.

Lucifer set herself free easily this time, Cerberus allowed her to do so. They were less excited now, and softer with her. They knelt on her ample chair, looking expectantly to her. Lucifer scratched her cheek, a soft blush making its way to her face. She had to do it right?

"Alright, come here," she motioned to one of them. Cerberus crawled her way up to Lucifer's lap. Lucifer took the smooth face of the girl. She was breathing heavily now, her chest rising in quick motions. Lucifer brought her down and locked lips with her. The other two watched, biting their lips and carefully watching each movement.

Lucifer released her, and motioned another of them to come up. She obediently did, sitting on top of the armrest and going straight for her mistress's lips. She was eager, and more passionate. She licked the corner of Lucifer mouth, tracing its line, asking for permission to enter. Lucifer conceded.

The one in her lap started to nibble Lucifer's neck, while the last one still looked up from her position rubbing her legs.

Lucifer separated from her partner, a string of saliva from the tip of their tongues. Lastly, Lucifer called up the last one of the sisters. She sat on the remaining armrest and directly crashed her lips with Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes widened, surprised at the roughness of the girl. She explored the insides of her mouth, savoring each second of it.

The other two watched delighted at their sister and their mistress, each gasp, each movement, their tongues rolling and tangling, tiny bites on their lips, teeth clicking; they looked at each other and nodded. They started unbuttoning Lucifer's vest. She didn't resist, they slowly took it off leaving her red shirt exposed. They stared in amazement to Lucifer's ample breasts and the outline of her hard nipples through the fabric. They started to rub each one breast, and slowly unbuttoning Lucifer's shirt.

Lucifer's moan was muffled by Cerberus's mouth. She frowned, she was the goddamn queen of hell, and she wasn't going to let three puppies take control of her. Lucifer sucked hard, making their lips smack. She held Cerberus steadily, and aimed for her neck. She bit hard making the girl gasp. Her hand traveled from her neck to her shoulders, to her breast and to her abdomen. Lucifer snuck her hand inside the girl's pants, reaching for her crotch and dampened pussy.

Wow! She was already this wet. Lucifer circled with her finger over the wet and soft lips of Cerberus´s pussy, she savored each jerk, each moan that her servant produced. Hands grasped her wrist, as if Cerberus was saying to slow down. As if, Lucifer wasn't going to let her take control again, she decided the tempo, she decided how much pleasure she received, she owned her and she was going to do as she pleased.

The last button of her shirt jerked and flew across the room, the other two were impatient with it and had to see Lucifer's tits as soon as possible. Beads of sweat ran down Lucifer's pristine and white skin. One of the girls dived in, licking the salty water, while the other focused on licking and biting the hard and pink nipple.

Lucifer groaned as she felt the suction of Cerberus on her tit, it was making her more aroused than she was, and she was sure her panties were damped by now. However, that wasn't enough, that wasn't going to stop her fingers from rubbing Cerberus's swollen lips. Cerberus dug her nails on Lucifer's arm, she threw her head back and groaned, she was starting to see stars, shocks traveled through her body, and the pleasure was intense. She was close, Lucifer sensed it, and she pressed her fingers over the clit and started rubbing it hard.

Cerberus's body trembled, she wrapped Lucifer´s arm with her legs and made a strangled noise, she couldn't scream, she couldn´t moan, the force with which she came struck her hard. Cerberus body went limp, she stopped struggling and the grasp she had on Lucifer had loosened. Lucifer clicked her tongue, she had expected a more intense and over the top climax, well she had two more servants to try. She pushed Cerberus from the armrest, she fell on the cold stone floor, looking quite satisfied.

The other two that had been startled by the orgasm of their sister stared at Lucifer, a lustful gaze in their eyes. They breathed heavily, they had disregarded their clothes while worshipping their mistress. Lucifer smirked, she had other plans for them.

Lucifer stood up, she unbuttoned her pants and, amused, lowered them slowly as possible. Delighted she was, as Cerberus watched intensely every movement, every part of her skin that was revealed behind the clothes, her black panties, her thick thighs covered in her juices. She disposed of the clothes and looked down at Cerberus and smirked. Her week had improved indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is but I had fun with it.  
> It's kind of the first smut work I publish so yeah, this shit was bad.  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
